Talk:Dr. Halsey's personal journal
Missing Pages Was anybody else missing the two pages between September 4th and September 5th? --The Vercetti 20:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :September 2547. Yep, they're missing and it's also mentioned in the attached note that they've been excised by the ONI. --Jugus (Talk | ) 20:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I DON'T HAVE THE BOOK ON ME, BUT DOES THE NOTE SAY WHAT REASON THE PAGES WERE 'REMOVED'? Halo&CoD 00:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It was mentioned that the 2 leaves were removed at an unknown date and time. It also looked very unprofessional, with traces left bound in the book. Surely ONI would've excised data much more cleanly than that. Based on this, I'm being led to believe that someone else ripped them out before ONI got hold of the thing. ---dky 01:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it was an ONI spook working as a assistant for Halsey. It says somewhere she suspects some of her subordinates were looking into her journal and there was a 6 year time laspe between two journal entries. My guess is that ONI would occasional steal the journal to check in nothing she wrote was to-secret al though it could be something else--ASEC 21:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) She ripped the pages out because she screwed up . . . unless i misread something, she was doing some calculations and stuff for a slipspace drive i beleive. And then there isa ripped out page, then her writing about how sad she is because of all the people who have died in the war. I thought the implication was that tere was a disaster involving her research into the project and she felt great shame thus ripped out the page. ralok 04:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :On some of the forums I've looked about on, some people have reported that their copies have no missing pages, though some of them have an unusually suspicious line going through them. Anybody else hit with this situation? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 04:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe those were the pages that were supposed to be removed, I only have ONE removed page in my copy, its pretty clear it was intentional though in my opinion. ralok 05:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) She ripped them out herself in First Strike. I'm scanning the book to find the exact chapter. Scorpion 1011 21:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Exact order of Halsey Journal Attachments (As Packaged)? I have attempted to do what some of you have and placed the back items into the proper pages of the journal itself. But forgot to, as a precaution, remember their exact ordering; in case I felt like putting them back to it's pre-opened form. Can anyone tell me what that exact order is? Spartan-II Patch, Halsey badge, etc... As an addition, I wonder how some of you placed the undated items into the Journal itself? Asian Inferno 05:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I just put the undated items where I believe they mostly fit. Considering how sloppy Halsey is in her journal and unconcerned about it, she most likely jsut forgot to put the dates in on them. That or its jus an oversight from Bungie. Allso I noticed on the last page of the journal, there is something written on it but backwards and very, very faint. I only made out some of the words but thats about it. Do you have that page as well?--ASEC 21:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Nope, might be from the previous page? Ink rubbed off? Speaking of the Journal, I find it convenient that Halsey had 3 blank page left before her Journal was complete...Would she have added pages? Or just bought a brand new journal altogether? Asian Inferno 20:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) So far this is the order I think it came by default, can anyone correct/fix? Did it come numerically ordered upon opening or is this order my mistake? *Spartan-II Patch *X16-69870-01 - Dr. Halsey ONI Security Badge *X16-69909-01 - "NGC 2244 2524.18.01 - CFHT-Mars" - "A new threat?" Astrom-Map *X16-69910-01 - "K92.28.0003310.00" - Noble Team Security Cam Shot *X16-69914-01 - "MarkIV-schem_v092524-B109.tif" - Mark VI Scematics *X16-69930-01 - For Your Comfort Pamphlet/Havadi Goodwan - Keys Loop Diagram *X16-69898-01 - INTERSYSTEM NEWS - "BLISS DECIMATED!" *X16-69912-01 - ONI CONFIDENTIAL DIRECTORATE MEMORANDUM EXCERPT FROM ACCRA LOG *X16-69899-01 - INTERSYSTEM NEWS - "LCDR MIRANDA KEYS AWARDED SILVER STAR" *X16-69911-01 - ONI Director of Base Security Letter *X16-69913-01 - ONI Halsey Report on Kurt-051 *X16-69908-01 - S-117 PICOLITER BIOCHEMICAL ANALYSUS LAB *X16-69904-01 - Orion candidate 047 screening results *X16-69902-01 - S-02276-137 Candidate Report *X16-69903-01 - S-11855-051 Candidate Report *X16-69901-01 - S-98091-095 Candidate Report Please advise! Asian Inferno 04:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Transcript Is this ever going to be transcripted?Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Halsey's security pass I noticed the chip in Dr Halsey's pass card, does anyone know if it has a function or how to use it?D4RKST0RM99 04:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I assume it's a pretend chip made to look like it works the same as a card-key or credit card.-- 'Forerun ' 05:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Dead Spartans Does it ever say where exactly the dead Spartans are stored? Were there bodies still on Reach or were they taken somewhere else?--The Songbird 19:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) PURGE CODE Is the purge code in the back of the book ,Beta-Foxtrot-99874| overrideFail-safe: Ragnarok, do anything. SPARTAN-157 00:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC)